User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Tudududududu (= tromgeroffel, trompetgeblaas) Welcome back mate! 08:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Zoals beloofd, maar we zullen toch eens een grondig onderhoud moeten hebben niet? Volgende week dinsdag heb ik les tot 12u45, ik moet daarna NIET naar sociologie. Tijd genoeg dus, tenzij jij iets anders gepland had? 13:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::English please . Euh well, yes. Somebody else, as you know. We could go the vineyard for a while? Otherwise, I'm available on Thursday afternoon or Monday around noon. 17:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::For starters, I'll compose a little email with some basics. 18:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! :) --OuWTB 18:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome!!! -- 21:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The vineyard it will be :-) 06:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you going for a glass of wine my Friends? -- 07:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly, would you like to join us? 07:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. I might. Where are you fellows meeting? And at what time? -- 07:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The vineyard of the Saint-Peters Church, Ghent at about 14.00 - but will you make it there? 07:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tuesday that is? 07:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is indeed! Can we expect you to be there? 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have an appointment Tuesday at 3 PM in t Zuid''. I suppose I could come down to the Sint-Pietersplein by 2, yes. The vineyard, is that in the adjacent abbey? 07:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Correct again, are you a psychic or do you just know Ghent that well? 07:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am pretty familiar with Ghent! Psychic powers I don't have and don't acknowledge! I'm off now, see you. I have to catch a train. 07:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. Would be nice to see you there :) Btw: I'm leavin rather early as well: I have someone else to meet later that day. If anyone else wants to join, just let me know :) 11:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, see you there, Your Majesty. 14:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow Shall I bring the poster design with me tomorrow, Sir Medvedev? I also made some sketches on a possible reform of our institutions, and I'll bring that too. 18:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :As long as you don't print them out (Copenhagen )!! Sure, I'd love to see what you made, and please do leave the sir'ing behind. 18:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::OK! 18:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Amusement hamlet Is it a good idea thtya we build a Amusement hamlet? It could be near Newhaven Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Haha. If Adoha gets built in, yes . First things first! 18:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It isnt the same has Adoha. Itg is mor elike a hamlet with movie theatre sport evenements and pubs Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps you could create a resort company like center parks 'certain holiday parks in the Benelux'. It seems a good idea, as long as it becomes a nice article. As governor I can only approve the best projects, do you promise? 18:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::OKI. Iam first asking to dimitri if i could change a house ground in a camping ground Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let me know when you're finished so I can go on Christmas holiday 19:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What finnished? The artciel? Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, at least most of it. 19:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have already openedn the headquarters Pierlot McCrooke 19:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :we havge taken over the River camping! Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::And that is a good thing?? ?? 14:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::The camping was inactive Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, and you are going to get things rolling again over there. I'll come by soon 14:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Have fun I'm off - dentist appointment. *grumble* 14:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you don't have to go get a haircut too ? 14:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. Probably a week before Christmas/New Year *grumble* 14:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Say no more, a twinkle of an eye is as good to me as to a blind bat! 14:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Camping theft I have seen that Mr Pierlot and you have taken over the campground of a certain Ben. I can not think of this as a legal thing! Perhaps the first thing to do, is ask the person in question whether he's okay with this. I must say that the Walden Libertarian Party can not agree with it! Andy McCandless 17:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Andy, the owner is inactive. It is mostly seen as OK if you take over a inactive company here Pierlot McCrooke 17:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Why is that "ok"? The least you can do is ask the owner whether he's alright with this thing. Andy McCandless 17:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::The owner is inactive and wont come back Pierlot McCrooke 17:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am sorry, but it is a bit silly to ask a question to someone who (most likely) wont return. How long do you have to be inactive to be declared missing/dead? I suggest that in the future, we ask first if the owner agrees and after a certain period of time expired, we can edit the article. If Ben should return we will restore the article to its original state at once if he wishes so. I hope that we can all agree on this? 06:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::You may consider it unlikely for Benopat to return, but is there more certainty than that? No there is not. So, I think we shoulkd ask him. Andy McCandless 10:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What article is this related to? I will put a message on User:Benopat's user talkpage. Suggesting to react on this rather urgently, hoping this will solve this issue for once and for all. --Lars Washington 12:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's about his two camping terrains. 12:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I posted a message on his usertalk, hopefully he will react soon. (because of the Top in Copenhagen, I'm in the blue today) --Lars Washington 13:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) OWTB will talk with Benopat about this Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad to see this finally sorted out 15:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) We have a new camping in Transcity. Could you please write something about it on the Newhaven Campings article? Pierlot McCrooke 10:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yuri? Pierlot McCrooke 12:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry, I just saw it now. I'll give it a try 12:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you sure we already have the new camping? I can't seem to find it on the Transcity map? 12:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is at Sylvania Avenue 1 Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::But there is a transport company there, or am I wrong? 13:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: That is the name of the camping Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok. I will make work of it tonight/tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye! 13:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Newspaper Shouldnt newhaven have a newspaper Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The past has learned that newspapers are hard to maintain. I tried it once myself. People just don't find the time to keep it up to date. But I can't forbid you 14:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::But you can help Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I am affraid I have already enough work, my exams start in January... 14:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::But do you still want to design a layout Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you should just create an article about a newspaper instead of an actual newspaper itself. That way, you wouldn't need to make a lay-out nor do you have to edit the page every week. What do you think? 14:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry alreday have made lay out Pierlot McCrooke 15:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Brussels I'm heading to Brussels later this eve, and I hope to be cramming Modern Literature tomorrow. Can I count on you (and Jefferson perhaps as well) to take care of Lovia? 16:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :You won't have any problems with me now I guess, very busy elsewhere ;) --OuWTB 17:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha . But I trust you OWTB :) 17:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: ":O" :P --OuWTB 17:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::What were or what are you up to in Brussels? -- 06:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Christmas market 15:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Myself and 'other certain beings of the genus tivaris have already been there. I wont be around much myself either since we have about 50 pages of self studying, plus the usual pages of work... :-( Oh, and Dimi, have a lot of fun and be careful with the glühwine! 15:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::As you might have seen, that message is dated yesterday :). I'm already back home. 15:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just being polite, how did things turn out? 15:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, very fine. The light show on the City Hall were really great! And so was the hot wine. 15:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mr Medvedev Hi Sir! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us. Of course, you have your own party, which has some great ideas, to vote for. But if you would feel like voting for just óne other candidate, then why not someone from the WLP? So, if you feel like it, please vote for one of our members - we'd really appreciate it! Bye! 09:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yuri campings Ben has responded on his talk pages on the camping issue Pierlot McCrooke 11:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stock Exchange Could we start one? Pierlot McCrooke 15:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :There used to exist one, the Lovian Stock Market Index (LSMI). I believe it got suspended, I don't know why. I'll do some research. 15:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::It is indeed gone, I suppose it was too much work to keep up with the changes. Also, the system wasn't too reliable. 16:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe we couuld design a sinmpler system? Pierlot McCrooke 16:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I have also plans for a videogame company Pierlot McCrooke 16:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :You do? And will it design/program games or just produce them? 17:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Itwill produce both video games and design them Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You 've been cramming politics lately? 10:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Not really, I haven't studied a thing yet. I have too much on my mind for now.. 10:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Trial against Pierius Should we start one? Pierlot McCrooke 08:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :On what grounds? Has he done anything wrong or do you just want to settle a personal grudge against the man 08:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Read the Tnct and La quotidienne. Then you see why Pierlot McCrooke 08:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You can always start a trial, no one can stop you from doing. You would have to leave a message that states what the accusations are and what punishment you demand. This should be delivered to both the secretary of justice and the accused. From then on it's up to court. PS : have you already tried to talk to the man? Sometimes it helps! 08:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Many people have already tried that but it doesnt help Pierlot McCrooke 08:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::It seems I am the only judge around here, are you sure you want to go trough with this? If so, then I will start the procedure for you, but you will have to be the plaintiff. 08:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::For who? Pierlot McCrooke 08:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay... Let's do it this way: :::::::# It's elections time, and '''if Pierius is not guilty of anything, we don't want to ruin his campaign just like that. Right? :::::::# So we can either choose to postpone this trial until later; :::::::# Or, and this seems the most reasonable solution, we can find what he is guilty of. If you choose to do this, you describe your allegations clearly and look for undubious example to prove you're right. :::::::# In any case, I agree with Yuri on the talking thing. Talk it out to begin with. ::::::: 08:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :IF newspapers are correct (I read your one Dimi ) than you can accuse him of both vandalizing articles and violating the integrity of a person. Plaintiffs can be Pierlot and anyone who's articles were violated. As judge I can not help you write your statements though. @Dimi: I see no reason why judgement should be postponed. A crime is a crime regardless of election campaigns and such! 08:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Dimi talking doesnt work. He denies his vandalist actions. He has vandalized to the articles Pierlot McCrooke the News template of TNCT and of LQ. He has also used the terms asshole and bastard against me because of the divorcing and because i want to start a trial against him. He also doesnt want to speak at the trial. He might ruin our atmosphere Pierlot McCrooke 08:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I know - I was just pointing out that IF they were NOT true, we would not want to be slanderizing. 08:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rather easy to solve, no? Just look ate the history of some (supposedly) vandalized articles. 08:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, but IF they want a trial, then that's their job, no? Certainly not the judge's! 08:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can start up and guide the procedure, that would in fact be my task. Besides, who assists people who aren't familiar with our jurisdictional system? @Pierlot : if you say 'I want to start the trial' I will create the page and tell you when and where to write your complaints. I just can't tell you what to write 08:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 08:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry but you have to be very clear about this, you must write the exact words to avoid discussion later on. 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::What? Pierlot McCrooke 09:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::If you want to start the trial you must say 'I want to a the trial against Pierius' literally. 09:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I want a trial against Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 09:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I you want to know the thing exact: This is it: Was placed on my page: He changed something from the LCP Leader Vandalizes article in TNCT He placed this article in LQ: Pierlot McCrooke and his wife go on honeymoon :NOBLE CITY, DECEMBER 20, 2009 - Pierlot and Dalia McCrooke go on honeymoon to Cuba : VB He doesnt want to attend the trial He reverted the divorce He threatens me by saying that i wont get votes Pierlot McCrooke 09:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I will start the page, don't worry about the elections. They have nothing to do with the trial. I'll let you know when you can write your first statement. 09:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :All I wanted to do, my friends, my comrades, was to include an image in the Pierlot article. No biggie. If you disagree, revert it, no harm was done. And I wanted to place something in La Quotidienne because I wanted to "make news". That was all folks. Nothing more to it. Pierlot hates me, that is why he wants me to go to trial before the elections. And that is why he divorced his wife. But to divorce your pregnant wife, you have to be a major asshole, am I correct? No excuses possible for such an act. And he only divorced Dalia because he dislikes me. I see no need for a trial, we could easily just talk this out, I am willing to do so. Dr. Magnus 09:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You have done to much harm for a warning Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 09:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I never intended any harm. And I have the right to speak for myself, to give my opinion on the fact that you, Mr. McCrooke, handled your wife in an inhumane way! You should be on trial for that. Because it is cold, and it is evil. I want no trouble, but somehow, trouble always seems to find me in the person of Mr. McCrooke. You misinterpreted my actions as vandalism, when I truly went no harm. Dr. Magnus 09:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :They were vandalism Pierius! And Bucu and and Edward thinnk that too. I have now two supporters Pierlot McCrooke 09:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Dr. Magnus, you have the right to defend yourself. Pierlot has however the right to start a trial. Whoever wins is up to you two, I just started the procedure as I should, I hope you understand and will defend yourself on the trial. I will let you know when it is your turn to speak. 09:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If you see any of my actions as vandalism, Pierlot, then that is your case. In that case, I will humbley apologize for my actions. What I will not apologize for, is for calling you an asshole. Because my dear comrade, I truly meant what I said. That to divorce your wife in her current situation is in my book, a crime of its own. Leave me alone, Pierlot. I have better things to do then this. Dr. Magnus 09:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) A. Jefferson I'm considering to make Arthur our third bureaucrat. Why? * He's loyal to the site principles. * He knows how to use his admin rights and uses them properly. * He is correct, peacemaking and accepted in the entire community (unlike myself ^^). * He has been here a long time and is often around when needed. What do you say? Could we do this? It would be more "democratic" to have three buros and safer as well, in case something goes terribly wrong. 08:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I see your point. No protest on my behalf! I think he will enjoy the recognition. 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Verdict Since a second plaintiff is not coming http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/McCrooke_v._Donia_Trial#Plaintiff.27s_second_round I think it is time now, for a verdict. I believe justice will be done, I hope my passionate speech has convinced the judge to do the right thing, and that the verdicht will be ABSOLVO. Dr. Magnus 11:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, we are done. The trial is done. Could you perhaps reach a verdict? :) Dr. Magnus 11:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I have thought about this well and will give my verdict now. You will be able to read it on the trial's page soon. 15:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, sweet, sweet victory! In your face McCrooke! Don't mess with "the red Baron"! Man, I loved this. Finally some excitement. Dr. Magnus 17:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :pierius nobody has won Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yuri Yuri, Pierius doesnt listen to your verdict Pierlot McCrooke 17:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, just beat it little man. I won the McCrooke v. Donia Trial, live with it. And just leave me alone, and try not to get into another conflict. You are seriously on a personal vendetta against me since I got you banned indefinetly from another site. You seem to forget that I was the one who gave you a second chance out there... :) Dr. Magnus 17:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You have to listen to de verdict Pierlot McCrooke 17:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I have already apologized to everyone involved in this mess earlier. So I won't be doing it again, as it will hurt my hard-earned reputation. In fact, Pierlot, I should be requesting an apology from you! But I won't. For you to leave me alone is enough for me to live with. Dr. Magnus 17:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You have from the verdict Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 17:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, take that verdict and stick it were the sun don't shine you childish clown! It is over. You lost. Live with it. You should apologizing to me for wasting the "red baron's" precious time with a ridiculous trial that showed us, if anything, that you lack any rhetorical skills. Dr. Magnus 17:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You have from the verdict. Do you want to be blocked for real? No? Then you have to behave less childish Pierlot McCrooke 17:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC)